Bruce Wayne (BATMAN ALT)
Bruce Wayne (or Arkham Wayne) is the orphan child of Thomas Wayne and Martha Arkham-Wayne. He is secretly the vigilante known as "The Bat-Man", a dark figure of justice/vengance in Gotham City, MA . Phisical Appearance Bruce has pale skin, with dark green, and short browninsh-black hair. He Wears a black turtle neck, with blue jeans and regular shoes. Bat Suit As "The Bat-Man", Bruce's costume consists of a black turtle-neck (lined with slash-proof kevlar) and black slacks (also with slash-proof kevlar), with ballistic shoulder and knee pads. On his hands he wears black leather deer-skin gloves ( lined with slash-proof kevlar) with six metal spikes on the arm-guard part. On his feet he wears black leather boots, that add about an inch to his height. He has a black cape made out of fire-retardant fabric, tattered at the end, giving the impression of bat-wings when spread out. Covering his torso is a black bullet-proof kevlar vest, with several pockets for keeping gear in. His cowl is a gas mask with bat-ears and night vision glass eyes. All the keval lining is on the inside of the costume. His suit protects him from almost any attack criminals can dish out. Gear Lightning-Bat A billy-club shapped stun-stick which he uses for offensive combat. His other main weapon. Bat-Smoke Bombs Batman carries several smoke pellets in his belt, for distracting enemies, and making dramatic exits. Bat-Pepper Spray For...well, thats self explanitory. Bat-Foam Spray One up of pepper spray, this adds foam to the mix, to cover the entire face of the assailant, blinding them compleately. Full-Armored Suit His Bat-Suit is built with several different types of kevlar armor all over it. LightningBat.jpg|The Lightning Bat Bat-Foam-Spray.PNG|The Foam Spray Batman Concepts (1).jpg|With the lightning bat on Personality Bruce Wayne is a boarderline-sociopathic individual, who has an insatiable urge for justice/revenge, due to witnessing his parents gunned down in front of him at a young age. He tends to be highly introvertive, and antisocial, his only real friend being his cat Robin. He also tends to be irrational at times, making hasty decisions at the spur of the moment. He also hasy ADHD, and has a short attention span, becoming bored with things very easilly, and causing him to be very sporadic. However, he has a genius IQ, and has an incredible (albeit limited) memeory, allowing him to remember case details, making it easier for him to solve crimes. Morality Bruce is perfectly fine with killing off criminals, as he blames all crime for his parents' deaths. However, he struggles on weather or not this is "right" per say, and on what criminals should get the death penalty an which ones shouldn't. He has also sworn to never use guns/firearms, as thats the weapon that killed his parents. He frequently questions the morality of his actions. Psychological Profile Bruce suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Dissorder due to seeing his parents murderd in front of him at a very young age. This has caused him to develop a case of Dysthyma (minor depression) and Boarderline Personality Dissorder, as well as tending to be intorovertive at times, even antisocial. He also has ADHD, possibly due to his extreamly high I.Q. After becoming Batman, Bruce expiriances dreams of a demonic Bat, a representation of his subcontious, that goads him into keeping up with his vigilante activities, telling him to stop questioning the morality of his actions. Bio For the most part, Bruce lived a happy childhood, being raise din great luxury by his ritch parents: Thomas Wayne, a prominant surgeon and philanthropist, also a mayoral canidate, and his other Martha Arkham-Wayne, owner of The Arkham Institute for the Mentally Ill. The three would frequently visit the movies, at an old theater on Gotham's east end, which Thomas rememered from his childhood. One one such occation, when Bruce was 8, he witnessed his parents gunned down in front of him in a seemingly random mugging. Staring directly at the muggers face, Bruce memorized every detail, causing the mugger to pannick, and hurredly leave the scene, dropping his gun. Bruce was taken in by an old friend of his father, Alfred Pennyworth, an ex-royal amrine who had been named as Bruce's legal guardian. Throughout his childhood, Bruce displayed great intrest in psychology and criminology, as well as superhero comics and old pulp fiction magazines. He especially liked the adventures of The Shadow, and the old TV seires, The Grey Ghost, both featuring vigilante's who would use their intelligence and gadgets to solve crimes and fight criminals. Bruce exelled in school, getting straight A's in every subject. However, he was bored out of his mind, and was angry and unsatisfyed with his life. At the age of 22, Bruce decided to take to the streets to fight crime. After seeing some old paintings of demonic bat-like creatures, he decided to take upon the image of a bat to strike fear in the hearts of criminals. He quickly became an urban legend in Gotham, simmilar to Spring-Heeled Jack. Inspiration I wanted to go for a more realistic Batman, while also taking him back to his golden age roots as a pulp-vigilante. While I couldn't have him use a gun (like his golden age self did), I decided it'd still be fine to have him take lives,a s Tim Burton's Batman did, and The Arrow initially did in CW's "ARROW". My main inspirations for Batman were Big Daddy from Kick-Ass, The old silent film "The Bat", The super-hero comedy "Defendor", and the superhero inspired vigilante thriller "Boy Wonder", which was partially inspired by Batman. I put Bruce Wayne as an angry teenager who decided eh needed to do something to channel his anger, and decided it should be used against Gotham's underworld. He is driven mostly by revenge and anger. This isn't the Batman your all used to. It's him just starting out. He is young, still makes mistakes, and isn't a hero. He's just a vigilante, who dresses like a bat. As Bruce Wayne, he is simmilar to Sherlock Holmes and Near from Death Note. The Bat-Suit was designed by Velvetpig on behance and other websites. Gallery tumblr_ml3q3m3pG91s3fy5ko1_1280.jpg|In the "Bat-Cave" tumblr_mjlvyl1YKB1s3fy5ko1_1280.jpg|On the rooftops tumblr_mpmf6rN4WJ1s3fy5ko1_400.png|Pushing The Joker off of the roof 1.png|More Batman! tumblr_midd3qHsJS1s3fy5ko1_1280.jpg|Wayne Manor batman Concepts (4).jpg|The Bat-Suit, with gas mask batman Concepts (2).jpg BruceWayneInto.jpg|Bruce Wayne in the intro Trivia *He is a fan of Pretty Pretty Pegasus. *This batman is noticeably dakrer and more violent/insane than any previous incarnation. Being a mix of the initial golden age incarnation and the frank miller version, this psychotic batman has less morals than other incarnations. *I was going for a realistic varsion of Batman, thus with more focus on his insanity/anger issues and detective skills. He has to relly on his intelligence more than his phisical skills. *This incarnation of Batman was based on the old silent film "The Bat" to some extent, as well as old pulp fiction action heros such as The Shadow, Green Hornet, The Spirit, and others. *Most of the art on this page was drawn by batman_alt.tumblr.com *This version of Batman is also inspired by Spring-Heeled Jack, in the sense that he's an urban legend in Gotham. He's more reported in Gotham's many tabloid magazines rather than the Gotham Post, or GNN (although those still cover some stories). Debate over weather or not he is real is prominent in Gotham, but the one thing they can agree on is that criminals appear to be frightened by him. *Another inspiration is the vigilante crime thriller "Boy Wonder" , and the super hero comedy "Defendor" . Category:Batman Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Psychos Category:Vigilantes Category:Batman: Alternate Earth Characters Category:Batman: Alternate Earth